America x McBurger
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: All the love in the world can't possibly go without knowing the story of two doomed lovers. One where Alfred is tested to love McBurger who doesn't speak, while McBurger desires to speak but is torn apart of that ability. And with Arthur, the three are tested with the greatest choice ever made possible. You might cry, laugh or think this is crack, but it's a love story nonetheless.


America x Burger

Alfred was seriously bored through the conference and after finishing packing his suitcase, he couldn't wait to go home. But before he could, he had to order a McDonald's burger on the way, which was the best part of the day for him since he got to eat dinner from his favorite restaurant. Making his way downtown, walking faster than usual, he got over to the corner down the block and saw the McDonald's straight ahead.

* * *

"I'm sorry it took so long, burger," Alfred apologized to his McBurger as he drank his coke alone at the dinner table. Well, to him, he wasn't alone as he was enjoying his time with his love, McBurger.

Alfred was smiling gleefully to his lover as the dinner table between them was closed off for the two of them. The atmosphere was nothing but romantic and joyous; McBurger was stared at by Alfred's soft affectionate blue eyes. All around people thought the love Alfred had for McBurger was stupid. But to him, and only him, it was a romantic gesture being in love with food.

It wasn't strange whatsoever, thought Alfred. Nobody understood him or McBurger but they didn't need their permission for anything. Alfred remembered nostalgically about his kiss with McBurger during a conference and how Arthur insulted him for 'acting like he was kissing a woman'. How dare he? McBurger was a person just like him and Arthur. McBurger had feelings, emotions, sexy physicality, and he had that beautiful way of letting himself drip ketchup on the sides of his perfect form like no one else. _Damn, _he thought, _I can't wait for our date!_

"The meeting was longer than I'd hoped," he said. "But I'm here, and I'm all yours!" His grinning face was visable, teeth ready to take a delicious bite of his lover sitting on the plate patiently waiting.

However, McBurger's silence triggered a slow feeling of nervousness, but Alfred thought nothing of it. Alfred took both sides of McBurger, taking his love upward and was about to open his mouth when he suddenly halted, looking down at McBurger with confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, worried.

McBurger didn't say a thing.

"Is something wrong?"

Alfred had a trait, a trait although common in all of us was something that defined him: he was a huge crybaby when drowned in long, uneasy noiselessness. Clearly this was a sign of some sort. A sign of which was Alfred feared would ruin their relationship if one doesn't respond to the other. Communication, like other ways of getting closer to a person, was an essential assurance between lovers. Don't allow the other to remain silent; try to reach out and give support instead of being the typical human standing from the distance doing nothing.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you talking to me?"

McBurger was still silent...

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT? IS IT SOMETHING I DID?" cried Alfred, overreacting.

"ALFRED, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?" Arthur shouted from behind.

Unexpectedly, Alfred fell to the floor, his hands tumbled clumsily and McBurger fell to its death, splattered lettuce and tomatoes covered the floor like bloody murder.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Arthur, the only reasonable one in the house, stood there with an utter confused expression. "You dropped the burger..."

"I MURDERED MCBURGER, WHY?"

"Well, who cares?" Arthur said, not sensing the sudden flare of anger going in Alfred's mind whose head slowly lifted up with a face of vengeance. "Just go clean this mess up and-"

"This...IS YOUR FAULT!"

_SLAP! _Arthur slapped behind Alfred's head and shouted, "How dare you accuse me of spilling that burger, when I didn't do anything except get angry at you for yelling in the house?"

Alfred looked up, his blue eyes beginning to water and whined to a loud crying stunt.

"Please, stop crying..." said Arthur, putting a hand on his head and soothed him.

"I loved McBurger so much..."

"Hey, why not g-go to...McDonald's, huh?"

Alfred's eyes lit up happily, "Really?"

Arthur nodded, Alfred picked himself, cleaned the mess of his previous love, and the two of them walked out of the kitchen to go to McDonald's. However, inside the trashcan where Alfred disposed McBurger, McBurger was dissembled like a victim killed by a murder.

_When will I ever find true love? _thought McBurger sadly.


End file.
